


I'll help you

by orphan_account



Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian ends up in the hospital after he tries to kill himself. All he wants is Hunter.Trigger warning for Suicide and Abuse.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter/Sebastian One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877713
Kudos: 28





	I'll help you

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Abuse, Suicide.

When Sebastian's eyes slowly opened they were met with a bright white light. The whole room was white, for a second he thought he'd actually made to heaven (as if he would ever end up there). Then he realised that it didn't work and he was in the hospital. He groaned, why did nothing ever go right in his life? It always went the way he didn't expect.

"Good to see your awake, Sebastian." He looked to where the voice came from, he was greeted by two doctors. One younger than the other. Then, he realised nobody else was in the room. No visitors. No parents. No Hunter. "I'm Doctor Conrad, this is a student doctor who's working towards his degree. You've been under for 2 days. How are you feeling?"

"Hunter." He breathed, not expecting the Doctor to hear him but she did anyway.

"Hunter? He's your boyfriend, correct." She asked, looking at her clipboard.

"Hunter." He repeated and it acted as a confirmation.

"You'll be able to see him soon, I just need you to answer some questions." She smiled gently at him. Sebastian let his head fall back onto the pillows.

"Hunter." He said with force this time. He wouldn't be answering any stupid question till he saw him. He did owe him some sort of an explanation.

"If I let you see Hunter for 10 minutes do you promise to answer some questions after?" She asked coming up with a comprise.

"Promise." He let his eyelids close.

"Alright, I'll go fetch him. The student doctor will stay here till Hunter comes." Sebastian just hummed in response.

He didn't open his eyes or even acknowledge the student doctor until he heard the door and opened his eyes. Hunter looked like trash, which was hard for him. His eyes were red, puffy and showed signs of crying. He look like he hadn't slept in days, which he hadn't.

"Bas." He breathed, letting out a quiet sob. He looked around at the room, Sebastian was attached to more wires than he probably could see. There was machines he didn't know what they were used for.

Sebastian held his arms out weakly, wanting Hunter to hold him. The boy came over to him and took him in his arms softly but also with grip. He slowly climbed upon to the bed next to Sebastian letting the boy grip on to his shirt and cry into his chest.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Hunter held him closer, Sebastian went to apologise again but Hunter interrupted again. They went around in a circle where Sebastian kept trying to apologise and Hunter interrupting him. Hunter gently grabbed his cheeks in his hands.

"Stop Sebastian, you have nothing to apologise for." Sebastian launched his head into Hunters chest.

"Why didn't it work?" He sobbed.

"Because you're not done here." He pulled the boy close to him. "And I can't loose you. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Sebastian."

Hunter held the sobbing boy close to until the doctor came back. He went to move off the bed until she told him he could stay.

"So, Sebastian, what made you feel like this?" She asked him.

"A number of things, mostly my dad." He said quietly, turning his head to face the doctor.

"What about your dad? And you can take your time I'm not going to rush you." She smiled reassuringly.

Sebastian took a deep breath in. "He...he abuses me and has done since I was 5." He felt Hunter pull him closer as if he was trying to protect him.

"Okay, that does explain why they haven't been." She made a note. "I am going to have to tell someone, even though you are 19, it happened when you were a child." Sebastian nodded, gripping Hunters shirt in his fist.

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"3 years." He felt Hunters eyes look at him.

After some more questions and more notes the doctor left saying a nurse would be in within the next 30 minutes to check him. As soon as she left the room, Sebastian turned around and tucked his head in the space between Hunter's neck and shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt like this? Or about your dad." He whispered.

"I didn't want you to bare that burden. Didn't want you to worry." He felt Hunter's kiss on his head.

"I love you, Sebastian. I want to spend the rest of my life with you which means all your burdens are mine and vice versa. It's my job to worry about you." Hunter teacher down and entwined their fingers.

"Will you help me get help and get better?" He said at barely a whispered not expecting Hunter to hear him. Asking for help was hard.

"Of course, baby." He kissed his nose.

"I love you, Hunt." He smiled weakly.

"I love you too, Bas."


End file.
